Work in progress
DELETE THESE INSTRUCTIONS AFTER YOU READ: MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE A SPACE AT THE BEGINNING OF LINES THAT YOU WANT TO KEEP FORMATTED! KEEP EMPTY LINES WHERE THEY ARE AND ALSO LEAVE THE THREE APOSTROPHES EVERYWHERE BECAUSE THEY MAKE EVERYTHING BOLD, SEPARATED AND BEAUTIFUL! thumb|150px|right 'Basic Information' Race: ? Class: ? Level: ? Experience: 0 XP (1300 until next level) Alignment: ? Deity: Nameofdeity First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: nameofyourcurrentlocation Background: Open/Closed (Open means GM's are allowed to incorporate your background into your games, delete these parentheses when done) 'Details' |-|Description= Size: ??? Gender: ??? Age: ?? Height: ?'?" Weight: ??? lbs. Hair: ??? Eyes: ??? Skin: ??? |-|Appearance= ??? |-|Demeanor= ??? |-|Background= ??? |-|Languages= ??? (Racial) ??? (Regional) ??? (INT Bonus) ??? (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | DEX ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | CON ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | INT ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | WIS ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | CHA ?? (+?) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (??) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: ?? + CON(?)x1 + FC(?) Max -2 Init: +? + Race(?) + Class(?) + Trait(?) + Feat(?) + Familiar(?) BAB: +? Class(?) CMB: +? + STR(?) + Size(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) Speed: ?? ft. + Encumbrance(??) + Misc(??) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(0) + Dodge(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 10 + Size(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 10 + Size(0) + DEX(?) + Dodge(?) Fort: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: +? + Class(?) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description Trait: Description 'Class Features' Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description Feature: Description 'Extra Class Abilities (rogue talents, domains, mercies, hexes, songs, etc.)' Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Spells Known' Caster Level: ? + Misc(?) Concentration: +? + Stat(?) |-|Cantrips=? Prepared/day, Unlimited Use NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 1=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 2=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 3=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 4=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 5=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 6=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 7=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 8=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT |-|Level 9=?/day + STAT(?) NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT NAMEOFSPELL ANYNOTESYOUWANT 'Character Traits' Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) Trait (Type): Description (Sourcebook) 'Feats' Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) Feat (What level or where it came from): Description (Sourcebook) 'Skills' DELETE THIS LINE AFTER YOU PUT IN ZEROS FOR CLASS SKILLS (CS) Adventuring Ranks(A): ? = + INT(?)x1 + Race(?)x1 + FC(?) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +0 | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Appraise +0 | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | Artistry +0 | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | Bluff +0 | 0 - | - (CHA)? - - | Climb +0 | 0 - | - (STR)? -0 - - | Craft +0 | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | Diplomacy +0 | 0 - | - (CHA)? - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Disguise +0 | 0 - | - (CHA)? - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - (CHA)? - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - (WIS)? - - | Intimidate +0 | 0 - | - (CHA)? - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | K. History | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | K. Local | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | Lore | 0 0 | - (INT)? - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - (WIS)? - - | Perform +0 | 0 0 | - (CHA)? - - | Profession | 0 0 | - (WIS)? - - | Ride +0 | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - (WIS)? - - | Sleight of Hand +0 | 0 0 | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - (INT)? - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - (DEX)? -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - (WIS)? - - | Swim +0 | 0 - | - (STR)? -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - (CHA)? - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? 'Adventure Log' TITLEOFGAMETHREAD 'Level Ups' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Approvals' *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED *TYPEOFAPPROVAL JUDGENAME DAY-MONTH-YEAR APPROVED